


technoblade with no brim

by yuudoufu



Series: Secondary Magic Phrontistery [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Familiars, Gen, Magic, Transformation, toffee swirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuudoufu/pseuds/yuudoufu
Summary: “What the shit?!” Tommy gapes more in awe than in horror. “What the shit, what the shit?!”It’s not supposed to be funny, really. Really, it’s not, because Tommy is definitely going to get stuck cleaning classrooms due to this butby god- It’s the fucking funniest thing he’s seen in his second year here. Technoblade? The most monotone guy he’s ever met? Turned into a pig? If you told first-year Tommy, he wouldn’t have believed it. And tacking on the fact that he was the one who caused it all did not help the situation in the slightest.In which Tommy accidentally casts a spell on Techno, and turns the poor guy into a piglet for a day.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Secondary Magic Phrontistery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941052
Comments: 10
Kudos: 683





	technoblade with no brim

**Author's Note:**

> first fic for the mcyt fandom w/ the sleepybois ft. dt but it's nearly 1 AM and I wrote this on an impulse

"Most definitely turn your buddy into a piglet for a day and then show him off in front of his rival" - _Sun Tzu, The Art of War_

* * *

They were just practicing a couple of spells in the dorms, studying for their exam tomorrow morning. It wasn’t anything much, well, at least that’s what Tommy and Tubbo thought. Just a simple spell on an inanimate object because Tubbo was having a hard time pronouncing the word, and Tommy put it in his hands to instruct him. Supervising them is Techno and Wilbur, who were playing cards on the bed, legs crossed. 

“No, no,” says Tommy, his hand on top of Tubbo’s wrist to lower his wand. “You’ve got to roll your ‘r’s more.” 

“I’ve tried, Tommy!” Tubbo exasperates, rubbing his shoulder. “Really, I’ve tried!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Okay, here, watch me.” Tommy lifts his hand, the sleeve of his robe collecting in the crook of his arm. The room goes silent, the only sound being the bending of cards and the occasional squeaking of the mattress springs.

He licks his lips, brows furrowed at the unmoving vase set on the hardwood table in front of them. Tommy opens his mouth, but just as he’s about to finish the spell, something ruptures his balance, speeding past his legs and knocking him to the floor.

A spindle of light rushes from the wand, striking the corner of the porcelain vase and reflecting off in a high-pitched sound. 

“Mellohi!” Tommy shouts on his bottom right as the beam of light strikes Techno. Tommy’s cat familiar darts under the bed, disappearing into the darkness. There’s a short silence that engulfs the room, not a single soul moving; the breezes coming through the windows have stopped, and a ringing noise makes its way into Tommy’s ears.

Wilbur is the first one to react, nearly falling backward off the bed, shouting, “WHAT THE FUCK?! TECHNO?!” And there sits Technoblade, in all of his glory- maybe not _all_ of his glory - for he’s been transformed into none other than a piglet. The crown he so proudly donned on his head has slipped onto his pig neck, weighing Techno down, so it looks as if he’s slouching even in this body. 

“What the shit?!” Tommy gapes more in astoundment than in horror. “What the shit, what the shit?!”

It’s not supposed to be funny, really. Really, it’s not, because Tommy is definitely going to get stuck cleaning classrooms due to this but _by god_ \- It’s the fucking funniest thing he’s seen in his second year here. Technoblade? The most monotone guy he’s ever met? Turned into a pig? If you told first-year Tommy, he wouldn’t have believed it. And tacking on the fact that he was the one who caused it all did not help the situation in the slightest.

“Tommy, I think Techno’s just turned into a pig,” Tubbo whispers to Tommy as if it’s not apparent enough. Wilbur starts cracking up, knees pulled up to his chest while he cries himself crazy.

Slowly, slowly, Techno turns toward Tommy, his snout and eyes falling onto the boy. He snorts. 

Tommy falls into a fit of hysterics, pointing at Techno and laughing along with Wilbur. Tubbo, frankly, is probably more worried about their punishment rather than how Techno looks at the moment. 

“We should tell the professors,” he says, concern dripping from his voice though there's a crack of a smile resting on his lips. “They’ll- They can change him back before we get into more trouble-”

“Hey, h-hey, guess what,” Tommy wheezes in between peals of laughter, ignoring Tubbo’s suggestion. “It’s Technoblade with no fucking brim!” 

“Oh my gods,” Wilbur finally says, tears at the corners of his eyes. “How does it feel to be in a pig’s body _and_ have no brim? Man, pick a struggle.”

Techno bows his head in defeat, and he looks like he’s about to shed some tears, but they all know that pigs can’t cry.

* * *

It’s not exactly a punishment, but Tommy’s forced to carry Techno all around school the next day until Philza is able to brew up a potion to turn the student back. So there Techno is, hooves hanging from Tommy’s arms wrapped around his stomach. 

“You know, Techno, this isn’t so bad, is it?” Tommy stops briefly to push Techno back up into his grip to prevent him from slipping. “I mean, you get a day off from school, and you’re practically your own familiar now, big man!” 

Techno huffs, placing his chin on Tommy’s forearms. His crown, a makeshift one made out of bronze tinfoil in courtesy of Tubbo, slips down between his ears. 

“Techno, is that really you? You’re- You’re a pig now, is what I’ve heard.” 

In the corridor stands Dream with his wolf familiar by his side, mist curling from its fur. He laughs - a muffled chuckle that he tries to keep in by biting his bottom lip. 

“Oh, hey, Big D,” Tommy acknowledges, raising Techno into the air like Simba from Lion King. “It’s Techno with no brim!”

“Techno with no brim?” George pops up from behind Sapnap, his parrot familiar on his shoulder. “Oh my, he really… doesn’t have a brim.” 

Techno flaps his ears, obviously humiliated by having to be shown off in such a way. Not exactly his way to gain clout. He wiggles in Tommy’s grasp, but Tommy’s too busy laughing at him and crying, “Technoblade with no brim!” into the hallways, attracting the attention of other students. What a day to be a pig, honestly.

* * *

It’s late evening does Phil finally call them over to the infirmary. Tubbo has Techno’s crown as Tommy plops pig Techno onto the seat. Techno slouches miserably, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. 

“You know you’re going to have to face consequences tomorrow, right?” Phil tells Tommy, pouring the concoction into a bowl and setting it in front of Techno, who sniffs at it and wrinkles his snout. Milo swims around Techno, careful not to be impaled by his two tusks. 

“It was worth it, Phil, it was worth it,” Tommy replies solemnly. “For the content.” 

Techno drinks out of the bowl quickly, reversing the effects of the spell. His snout disappears and his ears shrink back into his usual tipped ones until the transformation is finished. 

“ _Tommy._ ” Techno glances at Tommy sternly, eyes half-lidded, and Tommy feels himself sweating profusely. 

“Look, I can explain-”

**Author's Note:**

> tommy ends up scrubbing the floors of a classroom for an hour for misuse of magic on campus, and he's forced by Phil to send techno a basket of potatoes as an apology
> 
> but in the end it's worth it: for the content and the blackmail photos Wilbur took during the chaos
> 
> \-----
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yuudoufu) pog


End file.
